A Red Path
by GibsFunc
Summary: Vampires are the number one predator unmatched by any other so why is it that they have to obey human rules? But then some things can be more complicated than what they first seemed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Title:

**A Red Path**

**Prologue**

I thought I have everything figured out. My wishes, my life, my future was arranged just the way I wanted it to be. Nothing could ruin my dreams and hopes, because it was my turn now to get what I wanted. It was my turn to finally be happy in a way that I couldn't have imagined before. I was ready and brave enough to take this chance. I know I could do this.

72 years passed quickly. I can barely remember those dreams and hopes nowadays. But still I keep wanting one more day, one more chance. But I can't remember why I would take that chance anymore. That is what frightens me. That is what holds me back. Because I fear that my habit and lifestyle is so ingrained that I won't ever be happy again. Because deep down I feel like I don't deserve it anymore. Deep down I am afraid to take that chance. So I keep telling myself that it is too late.

It is too late.


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter one:

**Trapped**

Bella's hands shook when a strong force hit her mental shield. The sound of a battle outside was roaring in her ears. She was inside the control room at the headquarter building of DSS trying to disable the electromagnetic field (EMF) that has them trapped inside this institution. Her hands flew over the keyboard, making her way through the encrypted program that controlled this cage. Her focus wavered as she also had to uphold her neutralizing shield over her soldiers to keep them from any attacks cause by a vampire's ability. However it did nothing to protect them from physical ones and seconds later Bella could feel a vampire breaking into her translucent shield and rip the newborn apart. Her shield bounced back to her mind bringing a mental impression of that newborn's last moment with it. Bella could sense fire erupting around him and suppressed a wince at the imaginary heat and burning sensation.

But she had no time to linger on the latest tragedy, as she brought her focus back to the program in front of her that held this building under lock down. Sometimes she wished she didn't exist in the modern era with its top notch surveillance and internet highway at your finger tips. Inside this military facility there was no way to be sure that she wasn't under scrutiny and it was imperative that she didn't reveal her vampire skills and strength. _But really, does it really matter that much? Surely everyone here knew already what she was?_ Bella dismissed the thought.

Her fingers few over the keyboard working out the encrypted enigma and trying to bypass the password gate while her mind kept a shield securely around the remaining ten vampires fighting outside. It was easier to protect less of them as it required less concentration. What she hated was that she didn't know who had died. Over the years Bella has learned to control her mental shield and protect others with it. Right now, it was important that they stay alive as long as possible so that they can protect her while she tried to find the way out. She hoped that their defense held because she didn't want to die, not when they are so close to succeeding.

"Commander! Commander Bella! You must leave! We must go now. They have breached..."

Cursing under her breath Bella quickly started the satellite encrypted link she had stored in the machine before she and two other vampires left the room. Their advanced speed brought them from the control room at the tenth floor to the roof top in six seconds. Already the sound of helicopter blades carved on their eardrums like a machine gun. Bella throw open the door and suddenly they were almost blinded by the light coming from the head lights of the helicopter. Bullets showered over them as they jumped to the next building and the helicopter turned, the bullets traced their movement with infinite precision as they leaped from building to building. Their skin burned where the bullets had hit and shattered.

Night's dark cloak didn't inhibit their movement rather it made it easier to avoid surveillance cameras and ground patrol. Far behind them motion detectors had set off alarms that seem to blast their ears to pieces. Along with the heavy sound of helicopters and screaming humans, their quiet surgical strike was now going to be on tomorrow's six o'clock news if not earlier. The three of them dropped gracefully down to the ground and fluidly sprinted through the city, moving in and out of the shadows like ghosts.

It was hard to miss the roaring wind, the beating of an engine, the pressure of the air that whipped their hair and clothes as helicopters circled the area using infra-red detection and motion simulators to catch them. No human eye could possibly detect them without help or react fast enough to take them down. But no matter how fast a computer can process things to help humans, there are simply physical limits to how fast humans can be.

The DSS building was by now far away. Their speed made it seem like they were flying over the streets. Rounding a corner they entered a warehouse and slipped under a hidden door into a tunnel that led them to one of the temporary make shift shacks throughout the city. The roaring sound of engines lessened much to their appreciation. They scented two more vampires up ahead. Bella easily recognized them and signaled for the other two to remain passive. They slowed down to a jog before stopping behind the last corner.

"Come on then, we don't have all day"

"Shouldn't you show respect to your superiors, Valentine?" Bella said

"Only when they deserve it. And you know you have mine" Valentine shot back.

Seeing the coast clear the three of them turned the last corner and walked the last 50 feet of concrete passage to the door. Valentine and another vampire Armaros quickly blocked the exit. Bella suppressed a sigh as her two loyal followers were ripped apart and burned. "Can't have them tag along back" Armaros said monotonously as if he was discussing paint drying. There was no sign to Bella having heard the words, she simply sat down and re-uploaded her link to the electromagnetic field machine. But the fact that Armaros actually said sometimes to make feel her better indicated of their long term understanding.

Maria was the reason they were here. Lucy, their Noct or leader if you will, had a history with her and it has ended badly. None of them knew the details but Lucy hated Maria with a vengeance. So whenever there are clues to where she is, Lucy sent them out to hunt her down. This time, it almost seemed too good to be true right from the start. Intelligence had slipped that he had intercepted a phone call and directly heard where Maria was going. Lucy didn't hesitate sending them on the chase.

A few days later they had come to the abandoned city of Madera and there they had run into a frightened but deceitful red head. They had found her running for her life and when they had cornered her, she had begged them not to take her to Maria. Making her squeal everything she knew to them had been easier than telling a newborn to drink blood. At the time none of them had suspected anything, actually they were even generous enough to let her go alive. They should have _killed_ her on the spot. _Victoria_, Bella gritted her teeth as she thought of the name. As it turned out, Victoria must have told someone where they were going, because soon they had the entire US government after their ass. And that is how they got landed in this situation!

Bella refrained from smashing the computer out of spite. Her fingers still flying over the keys as her mind sorted out the complicated encryption of the program. What usually takes a day for a human to work out; she could do in an hour. But sometimes…

[Access denied]

"Shit" Bella cursed. "I can't shut it down anymore. It's been more than five hours; they must have reloaded the whole thing and reinforced the firewalls"

"Maybe you can still slow down the SWEEP?"

"What do you mean?"

Armaros shrugged before tapping a few commands opening a window on the screen.

"Let's say they focused on the mainframe and gates not bothering much with the part of the SWEEP that links the field..."

Armaros tapped a few more commands which brought him access to the shield control room.

"What good will that do?"

"No good, unless we can access the independent building where the SWEEP is."

A light went up in Bella's head as she understood Armaros' plan. She swatted away his fingers as if they were annoying flies. Armaros raised an eyebrow questioningly but Bella didn't give him any answer. She simply worked her way through the program and got him exactly what he wanted. Bella flashed a triumphant grin to which Armaros had to give a wry smile, as if he wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or insulted. Valentine shook his head at this married couple behavior. But of course it's something he strictly kept to his head; he wasn't too crazy about this whole death thing even if he was technically dead already.

They were on the move again. Taking the deserted subways and train tracks that took them right underneath SWEEPs main building. Bella was carrying her computer in a backpack. Armaros was carrying a portable shock wave generator and Valentine was eying it worriedly.

"Are you sure you can just hurl it around like that?"

"Is that your polite way of trying to be helpful?"

Bella suppressed a grin

"Drop it guys. Let's go!"

"Understood" /"Yes Bella"

While Armaros' voice sounded dead serious, Valentine's voice sounded like melted chocolate with a hint of gunpowder, sexy but dangerous. _He just wouldn't give up._

The long dark tunnel with rusty train tracks from water damage, divided into two ways. With a silent nod Valentine jumped up and grabbed the ceiling before swinging himself through an open door. There used to be a floor level here for inspectors but that has long since collapsed. He took a route that led to the machine room and as Bella had arranged the door was open. Not one to waste time Valentine flew up the stairs.

There were still a couple more hours till dawn and most of the corridors were dark and empty so it was easy to just avoid the cameras and disconnect all the motion sensors in his way.

As he neared the 20th floor he caught the sound of breathing, heart beats, and whispered voices of humans. _It's show time._ Valentine smirked as he slid past the first group of humans undetected and came to an empty cafeteria. The humans here that act as guards to the Meridiem Mortem area have memorized the symptoms for the nonexistent deadly RS- virus that turned humans to vegetables, quiet thoroughly. Symptoms such as disrupted sleep patterns, cold pale skin, faint heart beat, shallow breathing and red eye amused him to no end. He had to bite his tongue from laughing out loud when he passed a corridor and heard a man on the phone telling his wife about Ztsues that drool all over the place, climbed buildings and jumped from the roof.

"…they are so far gone in their illness that they don't know they are dead"

"Oh, honey, I wish you could find a safer job"

He shook his head and disappeared down the corridor. It looked the same everywhere but he has memorized the map Bella had shown him and knew his way around the building quite well. Soon he stopped at the door he was looking for. Valentine wearily eyed the scanner before putting his hand on it. The scan read his glove and after a few nerve-wracking seconds beeped and a green light appeared. He was already long gone by the time the door was fully opened. He stopped at the control panel and waited for Bella's signal.

Armaros and Bella took the left tunnel and followed it to the end. There were some bushes near the opening and they used them as cover while sneaking closer to the reaction zone. The reaction zone is nothing more than a concrete slab, the size of a football stadium. It was surrounded by five magnets, each 200m tall and 15m wide. The magnets were connected at the top with steel arc-ways that reached 30m to the sky. The whole thing was shaped like a bird's cage. The magnetic field hovered just above it.

The reaction zone was built mostly above the control tower except for the part of the tower that manually controlled the SWEEP. It looked a bit like a step-pyramid. The institutions were built in the bottom. Over it laid the control and security area and the SWEEP tower over that.

The formation of the building allowed for ten separate reactions zones to cooperate and create one larger field that encased the whole institution under its protection. Normally nothing could stop a vampire, but the field was strong enough to hold the vampire trapped in the air long enough for someone to take care of the situation. Each of the ten reaction zones held its own EMF field. The SWEEP functioned like a thread that lifted each field away from its station and connected them to each other making one large cage for vampires. The SWEEP both functioned as a stabilizer and the glue that held everything together. It swept over the entire hemispheric half-globe 2000 times per second. Much like a cowboy swinging a lasso, the line that the SWEEP is made of is a blind spot. If any electromagnetic waves clashed and it became unstable the SWEEP itself would neutralize the effect. The only reason vampires haven't destroyed the field is because they didn't want to risk exposure thus execution by the Volturi.

Armaros stepped closer to the field itself while Bella pushed her mental shield out to wrap around Valentine that remained in the tower. That was the signal they had agreed on. Bella's shield surprisingly lessened the pressure a vampire felt against their ears when they are near the reaction zone. Valentine accessed the SWEEP's generators, turned them off and switched to back up battery. It would give 20min before everything shuts off to ensure the field force while technicians fixed some default.

Valentine then accessed the oscillator and opened the lock put on the SWEEP. That allowed change to be made to the transverse waves so that the EMF field would be strong enough to disable the protective magnetic field that lied underneath it as a protective barrier against dangerous x-rays coming from the EMF.

Immediately Valentine could hear the announcement sound throughout the building. "Attention. The SWEEP generator has been switched to back up. Please prepare for total lock down." A female computerized voice said repeatedly. Valentine could make out the urgent voices from humans and technicians trying to access the control room. He didn't have long until he had to leave.

Armaros stood ten feet away from the field with his arms stretched in front of him. The shock wave generator was placed ready to fire. Minutes ticked by and all Bella could see was a faint glimmer of the SWEEP breaking the air. The frequency was fast enough that it looked like a shimmering flash of light even to vampires. The tall archways groaned when the protective shield gave way and the air around them buzzed with energy and heat from radiation.

Bella watched as Armaros frown deepened. The heat around her circulated then flowed towards the vampire standing before the EMF field. The shimmer of light that swept past got brighter and brighter. The archways made of steel made a screeching sound. Small debris was falling down. Valentine stared at the oscillator watching the frequency drop, 200 000Hz, 189 987Hz... But it wasn't good enough. They were running out of time.

The temperature rose higher and higher to the point it started to burn Armaros skin. Bella backed away slowly feeling very uncomfortable with the sudden warmth. She could almost make out the line of the SWEEP itself now. Gradually it became distinguishable from the rest of the shield. With vampire eyesight Bella could detect light waves near 290nm.

Armaros could bend energy around him to influence the natural elements. Light was the first thing he learned to wield using his mind. By gathering energy from the EMF he could lower its frequency. But the energy needed to be contained or it would just flow right back. Controlling large amount of energy exhausted him. Unless he also used it up, the fastest way was to release it as heat. But releasing too quickly caused burn marks. The energy from the EMF was enormous considering one nuclear power stations was used just to power it.

The SWEEP had slowed enough that one could see it speeding across the air and disappearing around the corner.

"Now Eres!"

Bella detonated the shock wave and to her surprise it looked like a semi visible curtain was fluttering in the air. Alarms immediately sounded off and red light flashed over the entire SWEEPs building.

"Where is Valentine?" Armaros shouted.

"He is on his way" Bella answered.

Seconds later Valentine appeared next to Bella.

"They know. We will be surrounded in 10min."

**AN:**

200meter = 656,2 feet

15m = 49,2 ft

30m = 98,4ft

SWEEP= static without electric emission pulse

Ztsue= people infected with virus

Eres= owner/master

Thanks for reading!


	3. Makeshift work

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Makeshift Work**

.

Valentine felt Bella's mental shield retract and the magnetic field pressure returned against his ears. The pounding against the control door has been replaced by the cutting of a chain saw. Still he could make out the hurried and panicked voices of the humans on the other side. Red sparks flew towards the floor, as steel cut steel, indicating they had almost breached. Valentine took one last look at the control panel before positioning himself next to the door, pressed against a wall.

For the next couple of minutes red hot iron dust flew from the door spring. The ear piercing sound of the chain saw ate away the steel and seconds that passed. A rattle could be heard as the lock to the door began to give way. The rattling sound grew louder and with a few more spurts from the saw the lock broke with a grunt and a clatter.

The humans sounded to be regrouping and then the door opened. A FBI agent in black suit and ear piece immediately raised his gun in front of him. The whole room was cast in darkness as Valentine didn't need any light to see what he was doing. The screen was bright enough. Now a small circular part of the room was bathed in flash-light light and it quickly moved to scan various corners.

Everything was silent as Valentine waited for the humans to assess the situation. He counted the heart beats, the different scents to form an idea of how many there were outside. Luckily he didn't smell another vampire close by. The agent stepped inside followed by more people. Valentine focused on making himself go unnoticed and quickly sprinted from the room. He followed another route that led him much quicker to the reaction zone.

"Where is Valentine?"

The question indicated that they were ready to go and that there wasn't much time.

"He is on his way"

Valentine showed up next to Bella a second after she answered.

"They know. We will be surrounded in 10min."

Bella eyed a foul smelling package in his hand before giving him a nod of approval.

The shock wave generator has disrupted the frequency in the light waves. Armaros concentrated fully on the EMF catching the disruption of the field and concentrating it in one place, making the 'curtain' fluctuate on the spot. When the sweep entered the disrupted zone Armaros caught it in place forcing it to only sweep over this area. Then he let out a sigh as he gradually relinquished his hold on the massive amount of energy he held. The extra energy increased the SWEEP's frequency and caused the blind spot to grow wider as the SWEEP pushed the EMF field away from this spot that Armaros controlled as it swept back and force.

The blind spot or opening grew in size, Valentine and Bella approached where Armaros was standing. The three of them stepped closer together and walked through the makeshift gateway. Right after that Armaros released his hold on it and the SWEEP was free once again. The opening closed just as the human ground patrol rushed to their position. Humans and vampires stared at each other for a second from either side of the EMF. The energy from the SWEEP was restored; the protective magnetic shield was back up. Armaros' knees buckled as he collapsed forward from exhaustion and relief. Valentine grabbed him.

"I think we have overstayed our welcome."

The three of them disappeared into the night.

At first Armaros could barely keep himself upright and Valentine all but carried him, but after a few minutes he managed to regain more of his balance, and a few minutes after that he was good as new. They moved quickly but carefully through the city. All three acting like human, moving with quick steps and hunched shoulders. Some three kilometers later they were deep enough into the wasteland that is was safe to reveal their real speed. Armaros separated from them to have a quick snack.

The institution they were in was one of the control towers along the border. Vampires and humans worked together to guard the people inside Meridiem Mortem, which is ironic, considering the humans inside are all sentenced to death. The area that immediately surrounded these towers was maintained in good shape but the rest of the cities in wasteland are mostly in ruins.

Five kilometers further in, there was a small town that are still inhabited by some people. Malls have been turned into storage area and boutiques apartments while the parks are functioning as plot for food production. The streets are run down and some parts had holes. Bella led them down a familiar road. There was a water station in blue color nearby, a closed sushi place, a food court, video store, hair salons, McDonald's, car repair shop lined up on either side of the street. The morning light was just starting to peak through the darkness. The three vampires stayed close to the shadows and swiftly made their way down the street, across a parking lot, down another street before stopping in front of an apartment building.

They entered through a fire escape and followed the stairs down to a hidden door. Bella jumped down first coming face to face with a hunting rifle. Before the human could comprehend what was happening Bella had taken the gun, passed it to Armaros and Valentine had turned on the lights.

"Es asi cómo te saluda a un amigo Sergio? Entonces yo no quiero saber cómo te saludar a un enemigo."

"Díos mío. Bella te me asustas a la muerte!"

Bella grinned larger and Valentine stepped forward.

"Lo que debería matarte a amenazaste Bella. No puedo creer que voy a dar de comer"

Sergio flushed with embarrassment. Valentine pushed a bag of food to him.

"Gracias"

Bella stepped into the second room.

"Hey kid"

A gentle quiet murmur jostles the mind of a sleeping teenager.

"...mm"

Cold fingers brushed against his hair making the kid burry his face deeper into his pillow. The action tugged at the vampire's lips a little. Suddenly the kid froze in his sleep then shot up out of bed in alarm. Stumbling to gain footing from the fast movement, he stood awkwardly half dressed by his bed. He tugged at his worn jeans in a nervous habit. His bed hair stuck up everywhere as his eyes scanned the room. His heart beating against his ear furiously as terror set in.

"Who's there?"

Relief flooded his system when he saw that there was no danger but he was also puzzled. The room was empty save for a lingering scent. The kid found himself breathing deeply trying to figure out why it smelled so familiar but his brain was functioning very slowly. Time ticked by until it finally clicked and the boy's eyes lit up in excitement and he gave an inaudible gasp.

"You are back"

"Five minutes. You could have died a thousand deaths by now, you know", a male said.

Two vampires appeared at the door. One was female with dark mahogany curls that framed her delicate heart-shaped face. She was dressed in a black turtle neck, military pants and army booth. The clothes were nothing remarkable but she still looked criminally gorgeous and sexy in that attire. The black sweater emphasized her chest and slim waist and the pants somehow made her look even more slim and delicately built.

The other was a male with his golden blond hair tied in a short pony tail. The boy shuddered at the silent but lethal aura that surrounded him and he feared those crimson eyes. The male was dressed in ripped jeans and a leather jacket that hung open displaying his chest and abs. Bella slapped Valentine on the chest indicating for him to cut it out.

She walked into the room with the grace of a goddess and winked at the boy. "Morning" she said playfully and sat down on a chair to appear human.

The teenage boy suddenly found his hormones raging and ducked his head bashfully trying to hide his blush.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you again" He squeaked out awkwardly.

"We still need him alive you know" Valentine said as he heard the kid's heart trying to jump out if his chest.

A confused but almost regretful look passed over the teenagers features. It always hurt when they accidentally joked about his mortality and humanity. It wasn't a secret how much he wanted to be a vampire but he knew why they refused. Life in Meridiem Mortem was despicable and as a vampire there would be little to look forward to but death or a never ending suffering. Still though, sometimes he wished he didn't have to feel thirst or hunger gnawing at his stomach. He didn't want to feel weak or terrified for falling asleep. Didn't like the uncertainty of whether he would live tomorrow. As if reading his mind a gentle hand brushed his hair and a thumb caressed his cheek for a brief second.

"Brush your teeth, Vincent. We've brought breakfast."

A small breeze indicated that he was alone in his room again. Vincent sighed as he walked to the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His fourteen years old face stared back at him. There was no boyish innocence left; instead the face was too thin for his big dark brown eyes. It was sharp and his skin stretched over his cheek bones. His skin was dirty, tanned and dry. Dark bags under his eyes made him look haunted and almost lunatic. The foam of toothpaste covered his lips. He quickly scoped up some water to rinse his mouth and wash his face. Then he used the bottom of his t-shirt to dry off. Releasing a breath he padded out to the other room.

The space was pretty crammed up with two humans and three vampires occupying it. A small table was pushed to one side of the room with two chairs beside it. Boxes and shells filled along the other two walls. There was also a work space for whatever they needed to forge at the time. It was dusty and smelled of wax and newspaper. A single lamp lit up the surface. There were no windows. The only way out was from a latter through the roof.

Sergio looked up from his plate and grinned at him before tugging back to his noodles. Sergio was his savior and benefactor, though Vincent never could figure him out. The man was as odd as an alien and eclectic to the extreme. He was from Italy but ended up in Venezuela to do research in RS-virus. That was all Vincent knew about his past. A policy Sergio never let him forget: _the past has lasted for as long as it could and it's time to let it go_, was something fully drilled into his head.

Sergio was frighteningly good at everything he did. By the time he had found Vincent he had already known these three vampires for some years, and somehow they just accepted Vincent and took care of him.

Vincent eyed the second portion of take out, wondering how they managed to find Thai food in the middle of a disaster zone. But his stomach growled loudly at the mouthwatering scent and he quickly sat down to eat to keep from embarrassing himself further.

"Our little vamp has learned to growl already," Valentine whispered to Bella with mock fatherly pride.

"I hope he's not going to teeth," Armaros whispered back.

"Afraid he will bite you?"

"That would be the day he becomes a man"

"Yeah, I look forward to the day he'll finally put you on your place."

"It's still a few pecks above your place."

Valentine growled warningly in his throat at Armaros, catching the humans in surprise. But the vampire seemed too focused in his self proclaimed enemy. Armaros simply shrugged casually, ticking Valentine off even more. The two humans swallowed audible and looked around wearily, the hair on their necks stood up.

"Enough you two," Bella said slowly and audibly enough for Sergio and Vincent to hear. Having known the two males for a couple of years Sergio calmed down.

"Don't mind them kid. Finish you food" Sergio said with a Spanish accent and a good humored chuckle. Vincent gave him a nervous look and glanced toward the wall their table stood by before tugging back into his food.

With the food gone and table cleaned Sergio turned to the waiting vampires with an expectant smile.

"We need the usual pass to cross the border," Armaros said.

"I can have that fixed in a couple of hours."

"Are you leaving?" Vincent asked before he could stop the words, instantly feeling very stupid and awkward.

"You will see us again," Bella said reassuringly.

"Yeah next time the old harpy sends you two on a goose chase," Valentine said.

Sergio chuckled before pulling his laptop onto the table and started to sort out the papers and documents. Vincent walked to his own workplace and started to forge fingerprints to match. He pulled up three models.

"It's just for me and Armaros," Bella said.

"Oh, you are not going Valentine?"

"Not this time kid."

They worked in silence for a few hours before Sergio went out to retrieve the passport from a small tobacco shop a few streets down. Vincent and the others waited for the prints to dry.

It was strange how the government has posed these restrictions considering the no man land Bella and Armaros were going to. Meridiem Mortem covered almost the entire Central America. It consisted of two zones, the wasteland and the zero ground. The zero ground stretched from southern Mexico to Venezuela. The wasteland that functioned like a boarder around it was controlled by the US militia and an international military force called the Velites.

To the vampires and few FBI agents in high positions Velites means Volturi elites. The secret group of assassins was created by King Caius when the wars in the south got out of hand. The official story was that there were several outbreaks of RS-virus in Costa Rica and it spread rapidly throughout Central America. The virus claims its victim and changes that human's behavior and eventually kills its host. To protect humans from this virus that spread through blood and sexual interactions many people were evacuated.

The outbreak was most prominent in Central America hence the total lock down of the area. In order to control the flow of people coming in and out of zero ground a wall was built along the wasteland. Only those who have the right pass could move through. It normally wouldn't have hindered the vampires but Velites guarded this place like a dragon its treasure. And even vampires can't get pass them without losing their lives.

Zero ground is vast and has mountains, rivers, forest and cities. The cities functioned like meeting places/ storage area. The rest of the territory is carefully guarded by different sarues, vampire war clans. Each sarue had their own main territory and allies. There was an unspoken rule that humans that enter one territory belonged to the sarue currently ruling there.

To further ensure the safety of its people the US government has 24 hours satellite surveillance over this area and anyone trying to leave the wasteland unauthorized is killed on sight. Rumors have it that the satellite has laser guns. To the vampires it meant that the Volturi will be informed of any break out and you will be hunted down.

The people that remain in the wasteland are those who are considered infected, sick or criminal. They are commonly referred to as Ztsues. Sometimes vampires with connections could leave zero ground and hunt in the wasteland but few ever left this prison all together alive.

By the time Sergio returned to the small room Bella and Armaros was dressed and ready to leave. Vincent's handmade fingerprints were securely glued to their hands and they have covered their eyes with black contacts. Bella gave Vincent a half hug and smiled at Sergio before she jumped through the opening in the roof. Valentine nodded at them before taking off and Armaros followed.

They made their way towards the boarder. It was almost midday and the sun lit up the ruined city. Most color on the buildings had long faded; most of the facades were covered in dust. Some buildings were missing walls, roofs. Windows were smashed and shops raided. Grass and garbage scattered the ground. Some streets still show remains of violence and fire.

The three vampires ran through the city from building to building avoiding the sun. Not that the people here didn't suspect them to be different but it was better to be cautious. Along the way they could hear people scurrying out of their way, urgently whisper about intruders, trying to stay hidden so not to get killed. Valentine said goodbye to Bella at the city hall or what remained of the once grand building in white marble. Two blocks away from here was a subway entrance that led to zero ground.

Going down the dark corridor one followed it until coming to automatic double doors made of reinforced steel. There was a movement detector that alerted the guards of people coming. A scanner would do a retina check and fingerprint check, before sending the information to headquarters. If the information passed security the doors would open, otherwise... Well no one lived to tell that tale. After a few minutes the doors opened. Bella and Armaros were home.

To be continued…

**AN:**

Some phrases on Spanish that may or may not need an explanation:

"Es asi cómo te saluda a un amigo Sergio? Entonces yo no quiero saber cómo te saludar a un enemigo." = Is this how you greet a friend? Then I don't want to know how you greet an enemy.

"Díos mío. Bella te me asustas a la muerte!"= Gods Bella you scared me to death!

"Lo que debería matarte a amenazaste Bella. No puedo creer que voy a darte de comer" = I should kill you for threatening Bella. I can't believe I am going to give you food!

"Gracias" = Thanks

Gracias por leer!


	4. Home sweet home

**Home Sweet Home**

Double doors slid open letting in fresh air to the otherwise claustrophobic steel box that Bella and Armaros were standing in. After gaining permission to enter zero ground the elevator had moved them through the maze of tunnels that was the route to the isolated prison. They were pretty high up in the mountains and the doors opened to a gorgeous view over the valley beneath.

The wind carried hundreds of scents to them from the valley below. There were the sweet scent of orchids and vanilla as well as other flowers mixed together with the fresh scent of pine, chestnut, and the scent of musk coming from the animals. The chirping of different birds welcomed them along with the cries from monkeys, squirrels, frogs and insects. Accompanied with the low baritone vibrations of growls from predators. The view before them looked like something from another world altogether. How can a place that is the battlefield for vampire wars be this beautiful?

Luscious rainforest spread out beneath them in every shade of green imaginable. Trees grew on top of each other in a struggle for sunlight. A clear crystal blue river divided this forest in two and it seemed to run straight into the sky where it connected with the horizon. The bright sunlight reflected off the water in a rainbow of vibrant colors that shifted as the water rushed to the ocean. Bella could see pink dolphins playing near a bay, a female let out a call and was joined by two more. She saw a monkey swing from branch to branch, before jumping straight into the water. Several more calls erupted underneath the leaves as if commemorating it. Two more joined the first one in the water.

A group of birds flew over the water in a perfect V formation, dipping down to test the water temperature just as she had expected them to do. Because they flew like this every day. Bella could see the young birds becoming more skilled in their flying technique and that they have shed their baby feathers. Three of the more playful ones teased each other as they flew earning them a quick lecture from an elder bird.

Every inch of the lower mountain area was covered in vegetation. In the horizon to the east Bella could see the tip of grey mountain rising above all else. The summer has been warm and ice has disappeared from the tops. But in a few months it will once again look like the icing on a chocolate cupcake.

Bella and Armaros marched down from the western mountain side; their speedy sprint carried them from the barren rocks above down to the lively forest in seconds. It felt like coming home being surrounded by moist air and heavy scent of musk, trees and flowers. This forest has been her home for so long it was like a part of her was missing when she went away. The part that was good and alive. In here, at the same time away from everything Bella felt complete again. Leaves brushed against their skin as they sprinted past, like a gentle caress from a long forgotten friend. The grass under their feet was like soft feathers and the ground gave way under their steps as if they were walking on a plush carpet.

The animals scattered around them but they paid them no attention. Seconds later they stopped at Bella's getaway place. She stopped here every time after a mission before she faced Lucy. It was a small waterfall by vampire standards surrounded by trees. It was secluded and quiet which was exactly what she needed.

"LAST ONE IN IS A SLOW TURTLE!"

Bella shed her clothes and the next second she was high up on the waterfall. The sun reflected against her skin in a million tiny diamonds as she leaped off the cliff. Her arms were raised, a smile spread across her face and her eyes sparkled with joy. She let out an exciting shriek and landed into the water with a splash.

Bella came up and wiped water away from her eyes. She looked at Armaros who was grinning smugly at her in the water.

"Ass!"

Armaros' grin turned into a teasing smile and Bella just couldn't find it in her to stay mad at him. She shook her head and swam a few laps around the small lake. Armaros was just floating in the water with his eyes closed. Suddenly a body knocked into his and pushed them both under water. Armaros' arms quickly locked around a delicate waist and spun them around. They broke the surface and he tossed Bella into the air, causing her to let out a shriek of delight. Instead of sinking with a splash, Bella's feet touched the water surface and she landed like a graceful cat. She grinned at Armaros as she took a few tentative steps on the water, but her joy was soon gone as the water gave way and she sunk. Bella aimed water at Armaros when she surfaced again, but he dodged it.

"Teaches you to think you are some God walking on water"

"You just couldn't let me have that could you?!"

Bella laughed as she looked at Armaros, water running down her skin causing her to glow even more beautifully in the sunlight. The deep blue water around them had a dark green shade from the trees reflecting on the surface. The heavy roaring of the waterfall played a private symphony for them. Once again Bella was amazed by the fact that Armaros' eyes didn't change color when he turned, and it was probably the only thing she was ever envious of. His royal blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight had an almost hypnotic attraction force. Right now they fit so well with his young face. His dirty blond hair was glued against his head. His pale lips curved in a smile.

Somehow that sobered them up. The atmosphere changed and this happy moment was gone. Her smile faded as he turned around and got dressed on the bank. The playfulness gone completely and the direness of their situation were beginning to sink in again. Armaros remained with his back against her until Bella also was dressed, even though he had just seen her naked.

The rest of the way to Lucy's camp was silent. Bella knew Armaros was anxious and a little scared at what was going to happen. He walked just a little closer to her than what was appropriate between a master and an urum. But she couldn't blame him. Lucy's temperament had gone worse every time they didn't manage to find Maria. Truthfully Bella too was afraid. Both were well aware of what Lucy's mate and general was capable of.

Birds chirped around them. Sunlight danced over their skin. They could see the animals fussing over their cubs, looking for food or just lazing in the sunlight. Leaves were disturbed and ripped off as a monkey swung by. A fruit dropped to the ground followed by an angry cry. This delicate precious life around them so vibrant and still so fleeting was something that marveled them. As they came closer to camp the forest around them changed. More trees were broken. The atmosphere was dampened and soon the only sound they could hear close by was that of newborns growling and fighting.

The size of the camp was impressive. It stretched on for miles. Newborns were grouped and trained in different tasks. They watched as one of the trainers Ryan lectures a newborn about to keeping focus. Their eyes trailed over the everyday routine of the camp and landed on a blond figure that stood on a hillside looking down on the ground. Behind her stood a male, his posture rigid but there was a hint of possessiveness and protectiveness in the stance he held around the female.

The female was average height and dressed in corsets and a medieval dress in dark green lining. Her blond hair was tied half up half down. Her curled locks fell against a delicate neck that sparkled in the sunlight. Her red eyes looked right at them silently commanding them to come over, already displaying her displeasure. Bella and Armaros were across the training ground and up on the hill in a few seconds. They climbed the last steps slowly. Both kept their heads low and submissive.

A long silence stretched on as Bella and Armaros felt Lucy's eyes scrutinize them with the sharpness of an eagle. Her gaze burned across their skin and fear rebelled against their chest in clashing waves. Their stomach knotted. An invisible noose tightened around their necks until they could hardly swallow. The atmosphere was wrung up so tight that the drop of a needle could cause an earthquake. Lucy lifted her skirt with one hand. Three steps brought her in front of Bella. A sharp finger settled against her jaw and Bella lifted her eyes to look at Lucy.

"We are so sorry we failed again"

It was an elongated silence that followed. The kind that made you want to leap out of your skin, claw at your chest to ease the furious fear that boiled the venom in your body. But the vampires present showed no such signs. On the contrary they stood still like statues, not breathing and silently waiting for their Noct to give them an order.

It was the kind of day that called for a picnic in the park. Mischievous rays of sunlight showered over the hillside where they stood. It playfully engaged in a game of hide and seeks with the surrounding trees and vampires. The light shone into their eyes once in a while as the leaves leisurely moved around in the light breeze. It cased their pupils to dilate and shrink back and force.

Lucy felt like nature itself was mocking her for this failure which in turn made the already charge atmosphere even heavier. Maria had escaped her clutches again even though they had such good intelligence this time and she had acted fast. _Why did her soldiers fail? Did they think she was just passing time in play? Or has she kept them alive for too long that they have gotten brave?_ Then she needed to teach them a lesson. With a hand gesture she called her most trusted general to her side. They shared a look and general Lues nodded in understanding. He gave Bella and Armaros a look and the two of them followed him leaving the hillside.

Lucy's camp was a simple large open space of concrete. The hard material has taken many hits and gradually reduced to something akin to compressed black sand. The newborns were separated in smaller groups of five practicing different ways to block, counter and kill an opponent.

Lucy watched unimpressed as the newborns made the same mistakes over and over again. _Never go for the obvious kill. Is that so hard to remember?_ Lucy absentmindedly recalled the name of this trainer, Ryan, the youngest of them. She had seen potential in him and molded him to fit her every desire, obedient, smart and loyal he was someone she could use comfortably. She now watched the slightly temperamental vampire leap at his student and a second later has separated head from body. The other four vampires shuddered and covered back in fright.

"Tsk tsk"

"Noct! I am sorry I didn't know my own strength..."

Lucy silenced Ryan with one look. She was pissed and wanted an outlet. A growl reverberated from her chest as she kicked the head so it rolled next to the body. A second later it was burned.

One of the newborns, a girl that looked 15, let out a shriek before clutching her hands to her mouth. Lucy sent her a glare that brought her to her knees.

"No, please... Please!" She grew more and more hysterical as Lucy came closer. She was torn between the primitive need to run and a more rational choice to stay, as running would surly result in her death. The fear in her eyes answered all of Lucy's question. _No! No please don't kill me!_ The plea was loud and clear even unspoken. Lucy yanked her to her feet. The close proximity silenced the girl at last but she still quivered like a leaf.

"If you don't fight child, then you are of no use to me."

Ryan understanding the silent command straightened ready to train/ fight her.

"Please! We don't want to fight. We want to go back home!" A newborn said. He looked to be around 28, a bit rebellious and still had his spirit left.

"Go home? You have no home, don't you remember?"

The torn look on the man's face delighted Lucy. He took half a step back, eyes wide in disbelief. But soon his face morphed into a mask of fury. What he didn't say his eyes spoke clearly. _I would never hurt my family, you are lying. I don't believe you. I'll find a way to get out._ Determination settled in his face.

Lucy knew the argument before they came. How could she not. Newborns like him all acted the same, desperate, fearful, hopeful, and distracted and she pitied them for their foolish hearts and innocence.

"Okay, you can see your family again if you do well on the next battle."

The man looked at her in confusion and wonder. Lucy strode away with new anticipation. _What face would he make when he realizes that he have to fight his own wife and that his child is dead?_ She knew it was only a matter of time before the bloodlust lifted enough for him to recall the beginning of his vampire life with sharp clarity.

"If you are this distracted in a battle you would be dead by now"

Ryan made them pair up and continued to fight. He himself was fighting the man that Lucy talked to. An irrational hint if jealousy made him beat the man up worse than he otherwise would have. _He didn't understand what an honor it is for her to even look at him_, Ryan thought.

Bella and Armaros silently followed Lues down an all too familiar path that would lead them to the caves east of camp. The warm air around them chocked their throat and seemed to restrain them in their movement, as if they were humans pushing their way through cement. The moist air that stuck to their skin was another reminder of how volatile their situation is. Lucy has lost all patience. For all they knew Lues could be killing them once they were out of sight.

It was rare for a vampire to survive past the first year. It was even rarer to live beyond two or five. Bella has been part of this camp for almost 72 years. The reason? She could control Armaros. She was the shield they had been looking for, for almost 40 years. However even that excuse only goes so far. Lucy is not forgiving. Lues is ruthless when it comes to punishments. He lived for those moments. Sometimes newborns were turned just so he could have his fun. Not that he needed any excuse to punish them, he dealt those as he saw fit.

Different scenarios of past punishment rushed to Armaros mind. _What would he do this time? How will he start? How long will it last?_ Armaros knew every single one of Lues' favorite methods. Been subjected to them countless of times. But there was something about this man that just seemed to break him no matter how much he tried to resist. As if something was engrained so deep into his psyche that he should always fear him.

The gentle warmth against Armaros skin made him think back to the burning furnace of pain he was subjected to five years ago, the previous time they tried to find Maria and failed. He could still remember the flames that danced against his skin. This warmth seemed to reawaken those feelings, as if reminding him of what awaited him. It tickled his nerves on what was to come.

Trees shaded them from the midday sun. Leaves glowed yellowish green in the light. If you tuned out the sound of newborns it almost seemed peaceful walking down this path. They followed the grass-covered way upwards to the chilled dark caves.

The caves were facing north, which means very little light ever shined inside. The stone walls and floor were moist from water and the air chilling. The sound inside the cave magnified by echo allowed them to clearly hear every water drop falling, ever groan the mountains made, the breathing of bats, paws of large mammals that walked by and many other sounds.

The road beneath their feet went from soft soil to hard rock. Light that surrounded them was replaced with darkness. Warmth turned to bone deep chills. With every step every instinct in their body told them to run and never stop. The overwhelming fear clawed at their frozen hearts. The only hope they had was to see this through. No matter how afraid, they wouldn't run.

To be continued...

AN: some more clarifications

Eres= owner/ master

Urum = a possession, a claimed vampire

Noct= leader of a sarue, war lord

Sarue= vampire clan


End file.
